


Be Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Logan and Patton are just mentioned, M/M, Sanders Sides Flowerfell AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, Unsympathetic Remus, Unsympathetic Roman (in the beginning at least), Violence, implied abusive familiar relationship, platonic/romantic roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time he dies, a buttercup appears in his body. The underground is bad, but after some “issues” Deceit finds someone that can help.[Sanders Sides/Flowerfell AU]





	Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot any tag, please tell me! 
> 
> This was an idea that I had while developing another Sanders Sides/Undertale crossover, and I don’t think I’ll further dive in this AU/Crossover, but I’m happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> The story was also posted on my Tumblr account (katherine-reed).

He finally did it.

After several tries and several deaths, Deceit had crossed the gates out of the Ruins. Out of Patton’s reach. The buttercups were covering his left temple and he could feel one or two in his right arm, but it was worth it. No violence, at least from his part.

(Deceit would lie afterward, saying that what Patton did was him thinking about his safety, but that wouldn’t matter to him right now.)

_“It’s cold.”_ The snake around his arm whispered when they stepped into the snow. He didn’t know its name, but the reptile was willing to help him through the journey and that was enough.

Deceit liked the company anyway, and the snake would help him in a fight the best it could.

Reaching a wooden bridge with the bars too big to someone not pass through, he hears footsteps in the snow, right behind him.

For a moment, Deceit freezes, before turning around. _How he didn’t notice that someone was following him?_

At least it wasn’t Patton.

A man stands in front of him, red hoodie unzipped, t-shirt and shorts more white than the snow, and he was wearing a pair of red slippers. He was looking at Deceit with a wide smile, but it didn’t seem a welcoming one, especially with the collar in the format of a crown around his neck.

The sneak hid behind his back, trembling.

Without a word, the man held out his hand to Deceit. Fearing a bad reaction, he accepted the greeting.

Then an electrical shock ran through his whole body, and the last thing that Deceit heard was the person’s laugher before everything went black.

When the guy appeared again, Deceit had a new buttercup next to his left cheek, and he didn’t shake the stranger’s hand this time.

But he was killed again anyway.

…At least he had let him pass after the third time, even if there was no reason behind it.

During the walk in the snow, Deceit learned some things: that the place was _really cold_ , that the man he met before was called Roman, that he had a young brother called Remus (that he called his boss for some reason - he seems to fear his young relative a lot), and that he was not better than Roman. 

On the contrary.

Even though Roman stopped killing him after the bridge and was just watching from the distance, Deceit had his left wrist full of buttercups when he reached a small town, thanks to Remus.

His snake friend was growing more and more concerned about the flowers, but the failed tries to leave the place made Deceit realize something.

Roman remembered _everything_.

Deceit even tested the theory, changing his dialogue every time he passed through Roman’s cabin before fighting Remus (and failing), seeing his behavior change. He was surprised and clearly curious.

After the fifth time, Roman got up from his chair, walking past him, talking over his shoulder.

_“Come with me.”_

Roman took Deceit to a pub, and he could finally eat something decent for once. It was almost funny seeing the barman’s confused face to his _“thank you”_ when the food arrived.

It wasn’t the only time that they went to the pub, though. Roman repeated the act during the next deaths, and Deceit repeated the compliment each time.

_“Why do you do this?”_ Roman asked once, looking at him.

Deceit shrugged. He noticed the other’s eyes darting to the flowers in his wrist and face.

_“It doesn’t hurt being kind. Everyone can be nice if they try. Kindness is enough sometimes.”_ He gave him a small smile.

Roman just went quiet.

The next time Deceit saw Remus after that, Roman was also there, standing by his’ boss side, trying to say to the younger one that killing wasn’t really necessary.

It didn’t work, of course, but Deceit thanked him anyway after coming back. Especially after having the feeling that Roman would have serious problems after getting home for considering that option.

After a couple of tries and buttercups having covered his left eye entirely, Roman had convinced Remus that he was going to take Deceit personally to the King, so he could have all the souls that he needed.

Deceit knew he was lying, but didn’t say anything either. After some threatening made by the young brother, he let them pass.

When they were out of Remus’ view, he gave Roman a smile.

_“Thank you.”_

Roman, once again, said nothing.

And even though the snake didn’t like Roman at all - and was almost every time complaining, the walk wasn’t so bad. Deceit had convinced the other to not hurt anyone and, surprisingly, Roman wasn’t.

_“Kindness was enough,”_ Deceit had said.

He still died a lot, though.

Especially after meeting Virgil.

The knight was reckless, not happy at all at the realization of Roman’s betrayal, and the struggle to pass him without violence had severe consequences.

Buttercups had covered Deceit’s eyes at the time they reached the next place, and he couldn’t see anything anymore because of that. There was also a fair amount of flowers in his arms and legs, and the sneak in his shoulder was fearing for his friend’s mobility.

Deceit felt a warm hand holding his own.

_“I’ll guide you. Everything will be okay.”_

Deceit smiled.

And even if, after that, he would lose his mobility after countless fights against a robot created by Logan;

Even if, after that, he would learn that the sneak was Thomas, the lost Prince of that place and that he could never help his friend to become human again;

Even if, after that, he would sacrifice himself in the end to free everyone – all the people that hurt him through all his journey;

Even if, after that, he would feel Roman’s tears falling down in his face while he held him after realizing that he would never see Deceit again;

Even if Deceit couldn’t know that any of that would happen soon, he believed Roman’s words.

His words were enough to him.


End file.
